


oh, you don't form in the wet sand

by Dardarot



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: But you should worry about, Don't worry, Dubious Consent, F/M, I APOLOGIZE, Interspecies Sex, Luke Skywalker POV, Oviposition, Tentacle Sex, There is some Ruke, This whole thing is crack treated seriously, and Rey POV, and the setting being neither GFFA nor A Far Away Land, but it's non-sexual, but rather something in between the two, once again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dardarot/pseuds/Dardarot
Summary: Rey has been dreaming of an ocean her entire life. When she arrives on the island of Ahch-To, she finds herself in the middle of an ocean that had been dreaming of her.





	oh, you don't form in the wet sand

There was Light and there was Darkness. There was Good and there was Evil. 

And something else.

In the twilight, the line between the two is blurred. In this twilight, she let herself walk with a foot on each side. And as the waters pulled back to wave the sun a farewell and reach up towards the moon, it showed to Rey from Nowhere a place she could belong.

It's calling me.

This place, this cave - it has been here all along. The answers had been here all along. The island of her dreams.

"Resist it, Rey!"

The boots were the first to go, then the vest, then the trousers. She left a trail of earthly things behind on her way to the underworld. Her shirt was holding her wild heart hostage, so she had to be rid of it. Her skin was red with her blood boiling under the surface, the peaks of her mouds turned to stone as soon as the breeze hit them and she was sure there something- Oh, something had set a fire in her loins! Her undergarments! Her undergarments would have to be the last to go-

"Rey!"

  
*  


"You went straight to it!"

He can't remember ever being as young and as foolish as this, this child! She had the entirety of the island to search, to pray, to find herself and the Maker, but she went straight to the dark, wet, forbidden place! 

"I was led here! The waters brought me here," she followed him back into the light, but she was as good as lost. "It's trying to show me something!"

Luke Skywalker doesn't want to remember ever being as young, foolish or stubborn as Rey from Nowhere. The girl just won't give up. When everybody else had, when even he - the legendary Luke Skywalker - had given up, the heaven-sent boy from Nowhere that wielded the Sword of Light and chased the shadows away. 

"It offered something you needed." He doesn't want to remember ever going into the Dark. "You didn't even try to stop yourself."

"Why should I?" She followed him off the cliff, all three of her buns bopping, both of her breast bouncing. "It's not like you're offering me a better deal."

"The sun's down. It's time we headed back," his mouth moved to moisten itself and his eyes did their best not to drown her in their depts of their blue. "And cover up, for Maker's sake!"

  
*  


"This world doesn't need another Warrior of Light," the Warrior of Light lamented. "It doesn't need another myth to blindly believe in," the Myth mourned. "It needs fools to fight and die in wars."

"The world needs heroes," Rey picked at her plate. She isn't one to let food go cold, but she was was sure his cooking tasted like cynicism and sea water. 

"It needs more salt," his voice dropped and all if its gravitas fell off. "Right?"

"What are we eating again?"

"This," he had the content of the mug dripping down his chin as he offered her a drink. "This is siren's milk."

"Why is it green?"

"It's all that green goodness they feed on," he licked his lips like she imagined the sirens' offsprings did after they finished suckling. "You'll be missing it when you leave Ahch-To. You can't get this stuff anywhere else."

"I'm not leaving without you," she already repeated herself Marker knows how many times, but that night, in his hut, was the first time he at looked like he was at least listening. "So you might as well pack your scriptures and your robes after dinner," she slurped in another long, slithery string of something he assured her was edible when she to came the realization that her table manners were what had him interested in her mouth while in motion.

"It's," the wraps around her arms came in handy as she wiped away the juices. "It's good. What did you call this dish again?"

"Squid," Luke Skywalker went back to ignoring her again, paying more attention to the plate than her. "And sea water," he was captivated his own cooking, cutting it into small, flaccid pieces.

  
*  


He had once been young. And foolish. And definitely stubborn. He had once been the girl's age, dancing to the beat of a liberated people's drums, singing along to a song. To every song.

"May I have this dance?" 

He was the brother of a princess, Maker's sake! He could be a gentleman, even if he was far from a gentle man.

"I don't...I don't dance."

Rey from Nowhere never attended a ball. Or a Endorian victory celebration. But he had. He was a prince, Maker's sake!

"Just follow my lead," he took her hand and turned her around. She took her other hand and turned into the teacher he swore he would never. Ever again. 

"Who knew you were the life of their party," she giggled as he gathered her to his chest, her shoulders shaking against his chest. 

"Actually," he swayed them from right to left, left to right. "This is my first time being social with the locals."

"I should have known," her girlish giggles turned into ludic laughter as he turned her again. "You are a hermit through and through," she faced him with her front falling on top of his.

"I wasn't always a hermit, you know."

"I know," she stopped following him further and let the dance die on the tips of their toes. "You were once Luke Skywalker, Warrior of Light. Come back with me."

  
*  


Light and Dark bled into each other at dusk. The sea and the sky fraternized and virtue became indistinguishable from sin.

The cave showed itself to her on an evening much like this one. There must have been less gray, there must have been no reason for rain, but the sun was sinking into the sea all the same.

She gave up no strip of fabric, neither shirt, vest or even boot. No matter how much it strangled her soul, smothered her spirit. She gave up nothing. 

So when Rey from Nowhere let it swallow her, when she dived directly into Darkness, she would come out whole on the other side.

She swam to the surface, not a scratch on her. She got out of the ink that moonlighted as water as milky as ever. She found none of the things she was looking for.

There was nothing to behold but her own reflection on the crystalized cave's wall and Rey had nowhere else to go.

  
*  


"Rey!"

If the Boy from Tatooie's foolish feats won a war, then why wouldn't the Girl from Jakku's?If Rey Nobody could believe in Luke Skywalker, why couldn't he?

The old man decided that they could and he - well, he could! And as he hurried to her hut, he knew he had always been this young, foolish and stubborn.

"Rey?"

  
*  


She was back in the desert, buried in her bunk, desperate to sleep. But she couldn't imagine an ocean she had just risen from and she couldn't conjure up an island she had just anchored on.

"I've never felt so alone," she spoke to herself as she onced used to. Because she was back in the desert. It was just called Ahch-To instead of Jakku. 

_You're not alone_ , an echo answered.

"Who's there?"

The echo didn't answer a second time. The walls mocked her by repeating her question back to her. 

"Who said that?"

Rey was trembling. No, she wasn't afraid of an wind's shriek or a porg's tweet or whatever it was she heard. It was the cold water. Yes. The night's chill had crept up her spine, that's all. 

She wasn't trembling. No, she just needed to get out of there. Fast.

Her climb was a slippery endevour. Cold and soaked as she was, she couldn't get a good grip on anything. Not even herself. So she shouldn't have screamed when she inevitably slid all the way down into the pool. 

_Rey._

There's no echo underwater. Everybody knew there couldn't be an echo underwater. Even a desert rat.

So when the sacred little mouse scrambled to the surface, the Echo finally answered back.

 _I'm right here._

There was no voice to guide her, no sound to turn to. But there was the feeling of being felt up, a brush of something as smooth as water, but warmer than the sea against her belly. Before she recognized the strsnge sensation as something other than ocean currents and react accordingly, it was too late.

_Here._

She was spun around, half in the water, half in the air, before she met the Echo. Two eyes, as dark of a pit as the cave they inhibited, but with something like a forest on fire at the very bottom. Two lips, red against the white of the face and the black of the hair with which it was framed. His shoulders rose like mountains above the water and his chest caught the moon's reflection in the droplets there like a hundred stars

A man.

_The girl I heard so much about._

The echo was a man who didn't even have to move his lips to speak. He was a man who used the long, slithery squid appendages she had been feeding on to capture her. Hips, legs and arms were sealed in his slick, strong grip. He was something else. He was calling her.

A monster.

A creature who had lured her away from all things earthly. A predator who had pulled her into the underworld. The Darkness Luke Skywalker had warned her about.

_Is it true what they say? You're just a scavenger?_

The man? No. The creature spoke again, only he didn't. He wasn't using his mouth to talk to her. The words were for her mind, not her ears.

_You wield the Skywalker legacy sword? You? But you're just a scrap of a girl!_

The tentacles he had her trapped in loosened up, but only to slide up and down her skin, to tear off her already tattered trousers and ragged shirt. That was enough time and space for her to swing a fist at his face.

"Who are you calling a scrap of a-HEY!" 

He tightened more of his tentacles around her and her rebellious right hook. Both of her legs were being hugged, her arms were arrested behind her and her torso was a tangle of tendrils.

_You pack a punch, girl. I'll give you that._

When his mouth finally mode a move, it was to part his pouting, puffy lips for a long, black tongue to clean up to lick his wound. She could have mistaken for another of his hot, slippery and- and stimulating! 

Oh, Maker! Where they ever stimulating! The water she almost froze her toes off in was now boiling on and under her skin! 

The way he squeezed her, the way he suckled on her skin! Where the squid's little suckers had tickled her tongue, his were latching on to her neck, her thighs and her tits like tens of lecherous mouth! One even pulled at the peak of it as it latched and unlatched himself from her chest.

"Where-OH," her air supply was short, her heart too fast to catch up to. "Where are you taking meee-AH!"

_You're my guest._

Rey heard the familiar sound of water splashing as he swam for the both of them. They might have moved deeper into the cave, because only echos was of her gasps, short and strangled.

Luke Skywalker lied to you. He lied to everybody. 

"The only one lying here is y-OOH," her gasps morphed themselves into moans. "Don't you dare stop!"

_Stop? Stop what? This?_

This man! This, this monster mocked her in her own mind, in her own body! He knew just what he was doing, that snake! 

He knew that another sucker of his had caught another nipple of hers. He knew that the brief brush of a tentacle between her legs was enough to have her parting them herself!

_Is this what you want, girl?_

"Yes," her tongue reached for the tendril caressing her face in an alien display of affection. "P-put it in."

 _Put it in? In what?_

He put one in, but it was the one closes to her mouth. The one her tongue was making friends with.

_In that place your fingers play in while you think of oceans and islands and monsters like me? You want me in there?_

"Oh, Maker," she prayed He would hear her, but she only prayed He'd never because He'd most likely do anything to interrupt. "Yes."

 _I can't do that, girl._ He stuffed her mouth full before she could dirty it with a cuss. _That's where my cock goes._

Please, she heard herself inside her own head. 

That was enough to get him to part his lips and let his tongue tread his own skin again. After he was finished with the blood that had been running down his nose this entire time, he licked her tears away.

 _Let the past die_ , he pulled her closer, held her tighter, pumped into her throat harder. _Kill it if you have to_. His tendrils tugged and his suckers pumped. His tongue replaced the one in her mouth and his cock replaced the one between her legs. _It's the only way to become who you were meant to be._

  
*  


"Rey!"

The moon was hanging high from the ceiling of the sky when he found her. He found her not as he left her, a beam of light streaming through the curtains he had pulled when he received into himself. But as a flamed-out star, a fallen sun, moaning for a monster in its den.

"Stop!"

The tentacles recoiled from the light, all of them dropping her into the dark. 

"Did y-you," she rolled back her eyes, the whitest, lifeless part of them on him. "Did you-AH," her belly, bearing the red rings of the beast, swollen with his seed. "Did you try to murder him?"

Luke Skywalker watched from his under the stars as the girl, the trasspasser, the scavanger, tossed her head back, trashed her torso and delivered the demon's offsprings.

"Did you try to murder your own nephew?"

"Leave this island. Now."


End file.
